Alive for now
by UltraViolet34
Summary: What if finch wasnt found dead straight away?
1. Chaper1

'How could you leave me finch!' I yell into the night standing on the edge of the blue hole. It's a week since they found him here and their still sure he's going to die. He's been on life support, but tomorrow they going to take him off. I can't lose him. I can't. I feel a fat tear roll down my face and onto my neck. More come and before I know it I'm on the ground crying, not the pretty kind, the ugly kind with snot everywhere and hiccups. I can't breathe. The world is spinning and blurry. Then all of a sudden. Blackness.


	2. Chaper2

I wake up on the ground at the blue hole. I taste blood and réalise as I passed out I bit my tongue. Then I remember, today finch goes off life support. I get up and stumble over the hill and under the fence back to the car. I get in and drive as fast as I can to the hospital. As I drive I see how finch liked going so fast. I pull up to the hospital and run inside to room number 55. Finch is there laying in bed with the mask over his face with all the wires in his skin and clips on his fingers. They haven't taken him off life support yet then. I sit next to him and whisper in his ear, 'it's me violet, I wish you never did that. I wish you never left. Please come back finch, I miss you so much.'

FINCH

I hear her voice whispering, 'I wish you never did that.' I hear the pain growing in her. It all my fault 'I wish you never left.' She sounds like she is holding back tears. 'Please come back finch I miss you so much.' I feel a tear drop on to my face and I want to hold her and tell her I'm here it ok, but when I try to move it doesn't work I can't do it I try to lift my arms and nothing.

VIOLET

As I sit there crying I see his finger move and I think that maybe he is coming back to me, but reality hits me like a bus and it was probably just a twitch. I kiss him on the forehead and say goodbye on last time and go back to the car and go home.


	3. Chaper3

VIOLET

I wake up the next morning and put on finches jacket before going down stairs for breakfast. I pour cereal and sit down at the table. Finch has been taken off life support and I haven't had a call from Mrs.Finch or the hospital to say he's dead yet. There is a knock at the door so I get up, open the door and there, in a wheel chair, sits finch. I bend down and wrap my arms around him like I haven't seen him in years. I kiss him until he pulls away and starts yelling at me.

'Why'd you do it?!'

'Finch..what?'

'Why've did you save me?' He calms down a bit and study's the ground like it's the most interesting thing he's seen all day.

'Because I love you Theodore Finch, and I never would of survived with out you.'

He wheels himself back to little bastard and drives away.

FINCH

She doesn't understand. The asleep was taking over me, I would of been asleep for years and I'm sure being dead would be much better then that. I can feel it. Black dots fill my eyes. I can't see.


	4. Chapter4

VIOLET

He doesn't understand. I wouldn't be able to live without him, it would of been horrible losing two people I love. I had to do it. He might not of wanted it. But everyone who loves him did.

FINCH

I swerve the car to where I think is of the road. I put the brakes on.

VIOLET

I go back up to my room and get ready for school. I write down ideas for germ and stick them on the wall. I sit in the compter and and log onto Facebook.

 _Finch, why are you mad at me for saving your life?_ I hit send and wait for him to reply.

FINCH

The asleep.

VIOLET

It's been half an hour and still nothing. Maybe his compter is off. I get on Leroy and ride to school. It's the first day back since I saved finch. And when I step in the gates all eyes go to me.

FINCH

I've been taken over.

VIOLET

'Violet! Hey violet!' Amanda Monk

'Hey Amanda.'

'Why Theodore freak?'

'Because I love him, get over it Amanda.' My patience today isn't good so I walk away and into gym, leaving the crowds behind.

FINCH

No point fighting it anymore.

VIOLET

At period 6 with Mr.Black he asks everyone to hand in their wanderings.

'Mr.black?'

'Yes...Violet' he wheezes.

'Could finch and I have a little more time? Since he's been in the hospital and..'

'He's...been expelled...Miss Markey.'

' I know but we're still doing it together. Please Mr.Black'

'Alright... just... hand it...in...next Monday.'

'Yes sir. You won't be dissapointed.'

I run back out to Leroy and ride to finch's house to do the last of the wanderings.

FINCH

I'm gone.

VIOLET

On the way to his house I see little bastard pulled up crookedly on the side of the road. I ride Leroy over and lean him up against a tree. I go to the drivers seat and Finch is sitting there with his eyes closed.

'Finch! Wake up!' I yell at him

'Finch!' I shake him this time. He doesn't wake up so I feel his pulse.

'Come on finch you're heart beat for me in the blue hole, beat for me now..' I feel a slow boom..boom. I call Kate and ask her to come and see what's wrong. She'll know. I see Kate running down the street and I run and catch up to her.

'Kate! He's asleep I think but he won't wake up please help.'

'Crap...crap..crap..' she pants. 'He's asleep..' Kate continues.

'Yes I know he is-' she cuts me off.

'No Violet, not normal asleep, it's..happened before. He wasn't away with the flu he was shut down like this. Who knows how long he'll be asleep for this time. Could be a year.' I freeze in shock. I saved him but now he'll be out of contact for a year..


End file.
